The invention relates to fuel systems, and more particularly returnless fuel systems.
In a return-type fuel system, a fuel pump is typically provided in a fuel tank for cooling thereby and pumps fuel to an internal combustion engine. A fuel pressure regulator regulates the fuel pressure by controlling the amount of fuel returned through a bypass relief passage to the fuel pump in the fuel tank.
In a returnless fuel system, the fuel pump pumps fuel from a remote fuel tank, and the fuel pressure regulator returns fuel through the bypass relief passage to the pump, not to the fuel tank.
The present invention relates to returnless fuel systems.